A Match Made In Hogwarts
by EnglishNobleman
Summary: The students of Hogwarts get a taste of the real world when "Practicing For the Future" becomes a necessary requirement class.
1. An Announcement To Be Made

**(A/N: Hello! :) Welcome to the first chapter of "Practicing For the Future". Yes, I know this idea has been done before, but I wanted to try my hand at it and I wanted to bring my own twist into it. I hope you like it! **

**Of course, no copyright is intended. All the characters belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling and I would never wish to steal them and make them my own.  
**

**Review and critique please! I love them :))**

_**An Announcement To Be Made**_

__

The noise in the Great Hall intensified as the students began to make their way inside, talking amongst themselves and calling out to their friends.

Hermione Granger sat in the middle of the noise, though she didn't quite partake in it herself. She was too drawn into her book to notice anyone else until a certain red-head plopped down beside her.

"Hermione put the book down. _Please!_" Ginny groaned, glaring good naturedly at her friend.

Hermione mumbled something under her breath, but other than that kept her book open and leaning against a tub of pumpkin juice.

"Harry, tell her to put that book down." Ginny commanded, turning her blue eyes onto the raven-haired boy as he sat himself down across from the pair. Harry scowled gently, glancing at Hermione before he turned his eyes back onto Ginny.

"You know that's impossible, Gin. Even I don't have the power to make her stop reading." Ginny rolled her eyes, but perked up immediately when her boyfriend came strolling through the Great Hall doors. Dean Thomas. She quickly jumped from her seat and hurried over to sit by him. Harry turned his eyes down to his plate, scowling harder than ever.

Hermione glanced up from her book, watching Harry poke miserable holes into his food before she sighed, closing her book and stuffing it away. "Don't look so happy," she said sarcastically.

Harry seemed to jerk out of his imaginary land before he looked up at her, casting her a small smile of sadness. "Sorry," he whispered, looking back down at his food. Hermione glanced down the table towards where Ginny sat, affectionately holding Dean's hand, before she turned to look back at the Gryffindor across from her.

She felt bad for her friend; it was obvious Harry's feelings toward the ginger girl. Obvious to everyone except Ginny of course.

Wasn't that how it always was?

Speaking of feelings going unnoticed…

"Where's Ron?" Hermione questioned, cocking her head to the side and trying to sound nonchalant. She couldn't explain her unexpected attraction towards the red-head, nor could she explain as to where these emotions had come from. One day they were fine, just friends, and the next it was as though she had been clonked over the head and she was seeing him for the first time.

Yes, he could be a dunce sometimes, and he didn't always think things through before he said them, and sometimes he can be insensitive, but he's sweet, charming, and funny. Why hadn't she noticed it before?

"Coming down now, he had to drop off his books in the dormitory," Harry grumbled, pushing a hand through his shaggy hair before scooping a spoonful of food into his mouth. Hermione's nose crinkled.

"Harry, slow down. You look like Ron on an empty stomach."

"Who looks like Ron on an empty stomach?" Hermione jumped and turned to spot Ginny's older brother, Ron, as he sat himself down across the table next to Harry.

Hermione's face lit up red slightly and Harry chuckled, shaking his head as he worked on the food in his mouth.

The light tinkling of silverware caught everyone's attention, which was astounding considering how loud it was in the Great Hall.

Slowly, the noise dwindled down to a mere whisper and then to complete silence. Dumbledore, who stood tall at the front of the room, had everyone's undivided attention- though Ron snuck a few bites of food in here and there.

"I do not wish to disturb you whilst you rest from your morning classes, but I have an announcement to make." Dumbledore had that twinkle in his eye, the one he got when he was planning something. Hermione and Harry shared a look. "If you could ever be so kind, all students fifth year and under are to leave the Great Hall immediately, and continue your lunches outside- or wherever you wish."

No one moved at first, blinking up at their headmaster and trying to comprehend what he was saying. Then it clicked. He was having an announcement _for seventh and sixth years only_. A fifth year Slytherin was the first to move, packing up her books and heading for the door. Slowly, the rest of the Great Hall followed, whispering amongst themselves.

By the time it was only sixth and seventh years left, more than half the Great Hall had been cleared out.

Ginny came over, dragging Dean behind her, before plopping herself down beside Hermione.

"What's all this about?" she asked, as though she expected them to know. Hermione only shrugged, shaking her head with a slight frown as she stared up at the teacher's table. It was then that her eyes caught sight of the familiar, pink bubble gum colored hair.

"Harry, isn't that Tonks?"

Harry and the rest of them quickly followed Hermione's gaze, and huge smiles split across their faces when they recognized the familiar Order member that sat, talking in low terms to Professor Snape.

Her eyes met Harry's and she waved slightly. Harry waved back before Tonks was dragged back into her conversation.

"Wad's she doin' 'ere?" Ginny's nose crinkled at her brother's manners and she shot a glance at Hermione, whose cheeks reddened beyond compare. Ginny knew of Hermione's attractions towards her brother, but that didn't mean she understood them at all.

"Ron, swallow your food before you talk." Hermione snapped at him. The tips of his ears went red before he swallowed a harsh amount of food.

"Sorry," he grumbled under his breath.

The tinkling of silverware against glass came again and the low murmur that had started up slowly died away. Dumbledore stood, just as tall and excited looking as ever, a smile hidden somewhere behind his white beard.

"Now, I'm sure you're all wondering why we have isolated you into the Great Hall." No one said anything, no one moved.

"I will allow a more qualified speaker to explain everything to you. Please help me in welcoming our new teacher, Professor Tonks." Tonks stood, her face smiling as she hurried away from Snape to stand by Dumbledore's side. Harry and Ron were the loudest in their clapping, and while Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw politely applauded their new professor, the Slytherins remained rather stony and somber.

"Hello, hello!" she said, looking out at them and twirling her wand in front of her. "Well… this is going to be fun." An amused smirk took over her features as she looked out through the crowd before she cleared her throat.

"Alright, enough mindless chatter. Let's get down to business." With a wave of her wand, a large screen fell behind her. Some of the students jumped, not expecting it to suddenly appear, and their reactions made Tonks smile.

"You are all grown ups- or are about to be grown ups- in the real world. It's time you started acting like one." Draco Malfoy leaned over and whispered something to Blaise Zabini, a fellow Slytherin, before they both turned their eyes back to Professor Tonks. Her eyes were glued on them and both the boys seemed to stiffen in their seats at being caught.

"Problem boys?" Tonks asked, cocking her head to the side slightly. Blaise remained impassive and stony as ever while Malfoy smirked.

"No Professor, of course not." Hermione rolled her eyes at Malfoy's tone- as though he expected anyone to think of him as innocent.

"Then perhaps you'd like to share with everyone," Tonks crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her wand against her upper arm and raising an eyebrow. Malfoy's pale cheeks tinted a light pink, but he remained quiet. "Well?" He shook his head, glowering slightly. Tonks smiled. "I thought so,"

She turned back to the rest of the Great Hall. "Now, as I was saying. It's time you all started acting like adults. Along with adult life comes adult responsibilities." She waved her wand again and a list flashed on the screen with bulletins for each paragraphs.

"These responsibilities include, and are not limited to, social stability, expenses, careers, and family life." Tonks turned her piercing eyes on them, as though she were looking each student in the eye. The whole Great Hall had gone silent with dread. She had their undivided attention.

"The Ministry has decided, following the lead of magical schools Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to adjust the schedules of the sixth and seventh year students to accommodate to a new, _required_ class." Everyone seemed to hold their breath at once.

Tonks smiled that cunning smile of hers, as though she were literally about to burst from excitement.

"That being said, I am here to introduce you to your new class _Practicing For the Future_." Just the name of it made many students cringe, and at first it didn't sink in.

Slowly, however, the faces of the sixth and seventh year students sitting in the Great Hall began to show signs of life.

Emotions such as anger, shock, and even excitement took place of the somber faces of all students, even the Slytherins. Girls burst into conversations and most of the boys looked petrified.

A hand shot into the air, and who would be the first to ask a question about a new class but Hermione Granger? Did anyone really expect anything different?

"Yes, Miss. Granger." Tonks called on her. To hear Tonks use her last name made Hermione hesitate a moment- she wasn't used to Tonks being so formal with her- before she quickly brushed on with her question.

"If we're in seventh year, does that mean we have to take two classes?" Tonks smiled at her question.

"No, you will not have to take two classes. _Practicing For the Future_ is only required for one year." Silence filled the room, a small drop of hope leaked onto the students' faces. "That being said, all seventh years are required to take this course if you wish to graduate. Sixth years are free to leave now, and will be required to take the course next year."

Half of the students sitting down suddenly stood, heading for the door with sheer relief on their faces while their fellow seventh year class mates watched them go with clear envy and jealousy. Ginny remained planted in her seat.

"Ginny, go. Save yourself!" Ron said, looking at his little sister. Ginny rolled her eyes at his statement.

"I want to get it over with. Then seventh year I won't have to take it." Ron scowled at her before he put his chin in his hand and turned back to look at Tonks, who smiled at the remaining students before turning back to the screen behind her. She waved her wand and the bullets disappeared, replaced by the words **Practicing For the Future**.

Everyone seemed to forget that there was still food out from lunch. Everyone except Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Alright, welcome to your first _Practicing For the Future_ class. I am your professor, Professor Tonks, and you will address me as such." Tonks turned to look at them, a broad smile on her face. Her hair turned from bubble gum pink to neon orange. No one smiled back at her.

"Now, I believe it's only fair that I go over the rules with you about what is going to be happening in these classes. I wouldn't call them classes really, but you'll see what I mean." She winked out at them. Malfoy rolled his eyes from his seat in between Blaise and Pansy Parkinson.

"This class is to determine how well you would do out in the real world once you leave Hogwarts. Failure to pass this class means that you can not graduate, so failure is not an option. I will be here every step of the way to guide you through this."

Hermione's heart was pounding in her chest with anticipation, and she felt Ginny grasp her hand under the table.

"Since this class is meant to assess your strengths and weaknesses out in the real world, we will be making this as realistic as possible. For one, all of you will have a partner. Whether you and your partner are married or in a relationship will be determined once you are with your partner."

A hand shot up in the air, and for once, it wasn't Hermione's.

"Yes Miss…?"

"Parkinson." All eyes turned to Pansy.

"Yes Miss. Parkinson?"

"Will we get to choose who our partners are going to be?" All eyes turned to Tonks.

"No, your partner will be determined for you."

"But doesn't that defeat the purpose of the whole 'realistic' thing?" All eyes turned to Pansy before quickly rounding back on Tonks, waiting for her response.

"The goal of the 'partner' situation is to assess how well you get along with others, and how well you can cope in different situations with different people."

This did not seem to satisfy Pansy, but she kept quiet and allowed Tonks to continue.

"Along with being with a partner, you two will be given a house to live in, which will also be determined once you are paired with your partner. Your house will come with expenses, and should you wish to buy something extra, like a television or computer, that will cost extra, as well as raise your electrical bill." Many confused faces flashed amongst the purebloods, Ron included, who had never heard of 'electricity' before.

"Other things will be presented to you as you and your partner move through 'life'. Unexpected injuries may occur, perhaps an engagement followed by a wedding, or maybe even another family member along the way. You or your partner may get a promotion in your job, or you may lose your job all together-"

"I have to get a job?"

Hermione couldn't help but scowl towards the Slytherin table at Malfoy's outburst. Of course, the slimy ferret probably hadn't worked a day in his pampered life.

Tonks smiled, not at all angry for being interrupted as she turned her attention, for the second time that afternoon, onto Malfoy.

"Perhaps, Mr. Malfoy. If it just so happens that you end up with a job. That will all be determined-"

"When we're with our partners, yeah, I know." Malfoy skulked, scowling towards his new professor with great distaste shining in his gray eyes.

"Glad I'm getting through to you," Tonks smiled before she turned her attention back to the room.

Another hand shot up, a Ravenclaw girl with long black hair. Tonks pointed to her.

"Yes?"

"When you say 'another family member'… you mean a baby?" Tonks smiled brightly at this question.

"Yes! Pregnancy is bound to happen every once in a while."

The girl swallowed nervously before she pressed on. "Does that mean that… if you do get picked to have a child… you have to go throw getting big and giving birth?"

All the girls froze with fear on their faces. Tonks smiled with what could only have been described as comfort on her face. This made the girls worry more.

"Yes, if you do end up being new parents, the girl will go through the process of getting pregnant and giving birth. But the baby will not be real of course. It will be a genetically enhanced replica of both the 'mother' and the 'father', and so it will have both characteristics of the parents. The normal time length of a pregnancy is nine months, but since this is only an eight month course, the length of pregnancy will be shortened to two months."

The girl who had asked the question paled.

"Any other questions?" No one raised their hands. Tonks smiled and clapped. "Brilliant, let's move on."

"Now, while you and your partner are off 'living life' there are also requirements that need to be achieved. Your relationship with your partner can not thrive on day-to-day encounters. Therefore, at the beginning of every month, you and your partner will partake in one activity together, and once a week for the rest of that month you two will participate in said activity. The activity can be up to you and your partner. Tomorrow, when you're paired and given your _Practicing For the Future_ packet, you will see a list of activities offered to you."

Hermione raised her hand and Tonks pointed at her.

"Yes, Miss. Granger?"

"What about our classes that we're taking already? The school year has already started…"

"An excellent question, Miss. Granger. Tomorrow, after you and your partner have chosen the way your life will be planned out for the next few months, you will talk to your head of house and you will drop classes you do not have time for." Most students looked joyful, while Hermione simply looked horrified.

Drop her classes? She couldn't possibly… she would just have to find time.

"Now, that is all I want to talk about today. Tomorrow, we will meet back here in the Great Hall at nine o'clock sharp, and you will be partnered and given your packets. Your morning classes and teachers have been notified of your participation in this course."

No one moved, even after Dumbledore insisted they go and 'enjoy the sunshine outside'. No one could enjoy the sunshine.

Like a large crowd of zombies, all the students stood and numbly made their way towards the Great Hall doors, feeling dead inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Can you believe this? Drop my classes? They honestly can't expect me to drop my classes!" Hermione raved as she passed back and forth in front of the fire place. Ron sat on the floor, lazily making a crumpled piece of paper float in the air with his wand, and Harry sat in an armchair. Ginny was seated comfortably beside Dean on the couch.

"Come on Hermione, that's the best part about this whole bloody course." Ron spoke up, scowling at the piece of paper hovering in front of his face.

"Yeah, just think. We could all get paired up with Slytherins!" Ginny exclaimed, reaching forward and whacking the ball away into the fire.

"Hey!" Ron yelled, rounding on his sister, but before a fight could break out, Hermione slumped herself down onto the couch on Ginny's other side and leaned her head against the red-head's shoulder.

Ginny glared at Ron before wrapping her arms around Hermione's shoulders.

"We'll be alright." Harry tried to encourage her, smiling gently. "If anything, it's us that have to worry Hermione, not you. You pass every class no matter what it is."

Hermione smiled at his encouragement before she sighed, sitting up straight again.

"No, you're right. This will be a good thing."

The others nodded, but they all knew they didn't believe it.

**(A/N: Well? What do you think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Let me know! I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can :) I promise!)**


	2. Creating Your New Life

**(A/N: Hello! This is a really long one for you :) I wanted to make sure I got all the information in that needed to be in. Of course, no copyright intended. All characters and places in this story belong to J.K. Rowling.)**

_**Creating Your New Life**_

The next morning was quiet. It was like someone had died and the school was in grieving. The younger students, having no idea what had happened yesterday when they were ushered from lunch, tried to follow the crowd in being silent and somber. But it was easier said than done; for them it was just another school day.

By the time nine o'clock came around, the younger students were all safely tucked away into their morning classes while the seventh and some brave sixth years who had stayed in the course trudged their way to their doom- which today had light blue hair.

The Great Hall looked empty, even with the students inside of it. Crabbe had apparently tried to sneak away unnoticed, but was caught by Tonks immediately before he could make his escape. She _was_ a trained Order member after all.

"How did you all sleep?"

If looks could kill, Tonks would be dead a hundred times over. This did not seem to bother her; she merely smiled at their sour attitudes.

"This morning you will be partnered up and you will take the first step to becoming a responsible adult." No one answered her. "Well, since I can see how excited you are, I'll just jump right into it."

She waved her wand at some blue packets that sat at the end of one of the tables. They floated towards the students, who took them hesitantly as though they were venomous. Tonks watched everyone with close eyes.

Hermione and Ginny both took their packets at the same time and opened them, beginning to glance inside, when suddenly Tonks spoke up.

"There is no need to open them yet. You will have time to review your packets once-"

"We're paired up with our partners." Half the class responded lazily back to her, closing their packets with heavy sighs.

Though other teachers might find this insulting, Tonks only smiled brightly out at them.

"Now you're getting it! Alright, if you would please, boys on one side of the hall and girls on the other."

The process of separating the boys from the girls took longer than it should have. Tonks didn't show any signs of impatience. The students were trying to prolong their ignorance as to who would be their partner for the next eight months, but apparently Tonks had all day to spare.

"Alright, now that _that_ tedious process is over, it's time to get started."

Hermione felt sick to her stomach and Ginny grasped her hand, her face paler than usual. Down the line, Pansy was biting nervously on her finger nail and Luna was staring off into space.

Tonks walked over to a blanket that was on a table next to the left over packets and pulled it off, revealing a miniature version of the Goblet of Fire. It literally was the size of a goblet. She picked it up and walked to the middle of the room.

"All of your names have been added, so don't worry about not getting called." Tonks winked and everyone stiffened.

Harry and Ron were fidgeting in their places directly across the hall from Hermione and Ginny. Malfoy looked like he was in pain, watching Tonks closely as though she were a predator about to attack. Blaise stood next to Malfoy. It was almost as though none of this bothered him, for throughout the whole process he had kept his cool, collected features in place.

"As always, ladies first." Ginny's hand tightenedon Hermione's- who felt sick.

The goblet glowed a light pink before a small flame engulfed the top of the goblet. It died away and Tonks slipped a finger inside, pulling out a piece of parchment. She took it out and some light water droplets fell from it before she held it up.

"Parvati PAtil." The poor Gryffindor looked ready to kneel over. She was paired with a quiet Hufflepuff boy that Hermione only knew from a Prefect meeting back in fifth year.

This continued for several minutes, and slowly students were paired up with each other. Luna was paired with a large, yet relatively quiet, Slytherin boy. He was at least twice her size in muscle build and in height, yet he was the one that looked the most uncomfortable with the arrangement.

"Pansy Parkinson," Tonks looked at the girl before the goblet glowed blue. She reached her fingers inside and pulled out Pansy's partner.

"With Harry Potter." Hermione looked at Harry, who paled slightly. Pansy winced as though having just been physically struck and she closed her eyes as if to block out the world around her.

"Ginny Weasley," Ginny's hand became vice like on Hermione, nearly cutting off her circulation. The goblet glowed blue, fire then water.

"With Blaise Zabini."

Ginny's eyes darted to the Italian Slytherin, who glanced at her from the corner of his eye. That was all the acknowledgement they gave each other. Ginny's hand loosened slightly.

"Could be worse…" she whispered to Hermione under her breath.

"Lavender Brown," Hermione glanced towards the other Gryffindor, who looked as though the anxiety of not knowing was going to kill her. "With Ronald Weasley." Hermione felt her heart sink when Ron sighed a breath of relief on the other side of the room.

This was supposed to be her chance with Ron and now it was ruined…

A few more names were called- a few more 'life' partners were made.

"Hermione Granger," Tonks finally called. Hermione felt like vomiting as she closed her eyes. She felt Ginny gripping her shoulder tightly in support. A long silence followed as the goblet decided its next victim before Tonks reached in and pulled out a damp parchment. She unfolded it and held it up before nodding to herself- as though she approved. It almost made Hermione feel better; she started to have hope, until she spoke the man's name.

"With Draco Malfoy."

She couldn't think straight. Her head felt cloudy and her nerves were all out of order. She had to have misheard her. She couldn't have said Malfoy.

But by the way he was looking at her as though she were something disgusting on the bottom of his shoe, she knew she had no misheard anyone. She like she was going to faint.

"Alright, I believe that's everyone. Now, I want you all to sit next to your partners and start going over your packets."

At first Hermione hadn't heard a word that Tonks said, still lost in her own world. It was only when Ginny touched her arm that she came to. The younger girl shot her a sympathetic look before slowly making her way towards Blaise who remained standing where he was.

Malfoy had already gone to sit down and Hermione glowered when she realized it was at the Slytherin table. Of course.

Slowly, with dread filling her every step, she moved towards him. He seemed hell bent on ignoring her as he flipped through the packet, a scowl on his pale lips. She sat herself down slowly next to him. She didn't like sitting over here in the shadows, so far away from the Gryffindor table, but she knew suggesting they move would only lead to a fight.

No words were exchanged as Hermione opened her own packet and began reading.

**Dear reader,**

**Welcome to your new class "Practicing For the Future"! We hope that you will learn all you can from this course and take the knowledge with you onto your later years. We have no doubt in our minds that you will appreciate this course when the time comes. For now, just hang tight and it will all be over in eight months.**

**Before that, however, there are a few requirements, rules, and grading systems we must go over. Starting with your partner: (put partner's name here)**

Hermione sighed and reached into her bag, pulling out an inkwell and quill before dipping it in and, as though blood was dripping from the tip of her quill, she wrote out Malfoy's name. She almost forgot to add his first name- she was so used to calling him 'Malfoy' that she almost forgot he had a first name at all.

**You and your partner may very well be from different houses, and that can make bonding with your 'life mate' very difficult. To fix this problem, you will be removed from your common room and transported to Hogsmeade- where the house you will choose later on will be waiting for you. Depending on how much money you wish to spend, your house can vary in size, color, location, etc.**

**2. The Budget**

**Every month, each couple must earn real-world cash money by doing a job (or jobs!). In addition, by a random draw, they will receive an "Income Factor," which is the number by which all real-world cash earnings will be multiplied. For example, if you select an Income Factor of 50, and you and your partner earn 20 gold coins that month, then your total income for the month is 50 x 20. Or 1,000. That 1,000 is what you must use to create a budget from the "menu" choices below. (Remember, all expenses are per month!) So the more real-world cash you earn, the more you have to spend! At the end of each month, the couple must turn in a balanced budget using the enclosed budget sheets, as well as the earned cash, and written validation that the money was earned at a job. (No cheating with your own money!)**

**Living Expenses (choose one):**

**Home A:**

**A four-bedroom, two and a half bath house located near the front gates of Hogwarts, closest to the school.**

**Mortgage and insurance: 2,000 gold coins**

**Utilities: 500 gold coins**

**Home B:**

**A three-bedroom, one and a half bath house located near Honeydukes Sweet Shop.**

**Mortgage and insurance: 1,500 gold coins**

**Utilities: 400 gold coins**

**Home C:**

**A two bedroom, one bath apartment located in an apartment complex near the back of Hogsmeade.**

**Rent: 1,000 gold coins**

**Utilities: 300 gold coins**

"Oh, well that one's easy," Hermione mumbled to herself. Malfoy glanced over at her in annoyance for breaking his concentration. He glanced at what page she was on and flipped open to it before scanning over the choices.

"Oh yes," he grumbled to himself. They both picked up their quills and said at the same time-

"Home A-"

"Home C-"

They froze.

Hermione gripped at her quill tightly, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Why would we need a four bedroom house when it's only the two of us?" Hermione asked through gritted teeth.

"It's closest to the school." Malfoy spat back, as though it were obvious. "Why would we want to stay in a ratty apartment?"

"It's not ratty! It's two bedrooms! That's all we need!"

"Maybe all that you need, I need my space."

Hermione felt like punching him. She let go of her death grip on her quill and it clattered on the table before she rubbed circles into her temples. Malfoy was smirking.

"So, Home A?" She grabbed his quill from his hand before he could write anything down.

"What about Home B?"

Malfoy scowled at her, glaring and spitting, "Give me back my quill!"

"Just look at Home B!"

"Is everything alright over here?" Tonks had decided to grace them with her presence. Hermione's shoulder sagged, but Malfoy reacted the exact opposite. He stiffened, grabbing his quill back with a mumbled cuss word under his breath.

"Yes, Professor, everything is fine." Tonks gave Hermione a look similar to the one Ginny had given her before she walked away.

"Home A."

"Home C!"

"Fine, we'll go with B." Malfoy said, as though it had been his idea all along. He quickly scribbled it down into their blank information chart. Hermione huffed and resisted the urge to scream before moving back to the packet.

**Extras (choose any or none):**

**Cable TV: 75 gold coins**

**Cell Phone: 50 gold coins**

**Internet: 30 gold coins**

"We need the TV." Hermione glared, almost slamming her quill down in frustration before she looked at Malfoy.

"And why would we need that? Do you even know what a TV is?"

Malfoy scowled at this, as though he were insulted. "Of course I do! It's a box that has elves inside of it and you watch their lives and they have no idea you're even watching!"

Hermione couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. She laughed so hard she dropped her quill and her eyes began to water. Malfoy did not look amused, his pale cheeks tinted pink when he realized that some of the other 'couples' were watching them curiously.

"Shut up! Why are you laughing?" He hissed at her, wishing she would calm down.

Hermione hiccupped as her laughing came to a stop, wiping away at her tears.

"What, pray tell, is so funny?" He asked.

"Is that really what you think TV is?"

His cheeks reddened even more. "That's what the Muggle Studies teacher-" Hermione rolled her eyes and Malfoy quickly closed his mouth. "Alright then, Miss. Mudblood, what is a TV?"

Hermione didn't even wince at the offensive term. He had been calling her that since second year, she was used to it by now. She sighed under her breath.

"TV stands for television. It runs on electricity and there are people called 'actors' that are given a story that they have to act out in front of this thing called a camera. Then, using the electricity, the image of them on the camera goes to the television set and you can watch it."

Malfoy looked like she had just explained the creation of Jupiter in one sitting, his mouth hung open in the slightest and all he did was stare.

Finally, he looked away and back down at the chart he had in front of him before he said, "I want it."

For the second time, Hermione reached for the quill and yanked it away before he could write anything.

"Malfoy!"

"Granger!"

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "We have to be careful with our money. You can't just go around buying everything you want all the time!"

"Well, maybe you can't. But I can."

If looks could kill, Malfoy would be dead on the floor with flies swarming his rotting corpse.

"We aren't getting a TV." She said with finality in her voice before she slammed the quill down onto the table next to him. He glared at her before he grumbled under his breath and picked up the quill once more, crossing out each of the other 'extra' options.

That's how it went for the rest of the morning.

They would look at a new option, Malfoy would get all prissy about something he wanted, Hermione would yell at him, and they would end up getting the bare minimal of whatever it was.

When they reached the 'Shared Activity' question for month one, a wand fight almost occurred in the middle of the Great Hall.

Hermione didn't care how much he enjoyed it; there was no way she was ever going to go near a broom.

He fought hard for it, stubborn, but she was more stubborn than him and eventually got her way- after Tonks had to come in and break them up, telling them that since Hermione got to pick the activity for this month, Malfoy would be allowed to pick their activity for next month. Hermione didn't argue… yet.

Their chart ended up looking like this:

**Name of you and your partner: _Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger_**

**Home: _B (1,500+400 gold coins)_**

**Extras: _None (0 gold coins)_**

**Food Expenses: _Average grocery; occasional take out (500 gold coins)_**

**Entertainment: _One movie a month, video rental, etc. (150 gold coins)_**

**Shared Activity for Month One: _Organizing the library_**

**I have agreed to write a journal entry stating my thoughts and feelings concerning the "marriage" at least once a week. _DM HG_**

**I have agreed to attend a brief counseling session with Professor Tonks to address issues in the marriage, such as the three C's: Communication, Compromise, and Commitment, at least once a week. _DM HG_**

They both scowled down at the parchment between them as though it were the cause for all of their misfortunes.

They didn't speak to each other, having said more than enough to last them the rest of the month. While they waited for others to finish, Hermione let her eyes wander around to the other couples.

Ron and Lavender, sitting at the Gryffindor table, seemed to be getting along fine, which made Hermione's blood boil in the slightest bit.

Ginny seemed to be doing most of the work while Blaise leaned against the table. They were sitting at the Hufflepuff table, perfectly in between the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses. She would say something and Blaise would simply nod or shake his head and she would write something down on their paper.

Harry looked extremely nervous, playing with his hands under the table and offering up little to no conversation with Pansy, who was feverishly scribbling away at the parchment. Pansy had dragged him to sit on the other end of the Slytherin table.

Luna was sitting at the Ravenclaw table, talking animatedly to the large, Slytherin boy who sat beside her. He seemed to be ignoring her, filling out the paper without even consolidating with her, but every now and then he would nod to something that she said, giving her the okay to keep talking.

When everyone was finally done, Tonks waved her wand and all the pieces of parchment lifted up, floating towards her where she caught them with a smile.

"Now, to figure out your relationship statuses and your jobs."

One by one, Tonks went from couple to couple, drawing more pieces of parchment from the goblet and telling people what they needed to know.

Harry and Pansy have been happily married for five years now and Harry worked as a helper down in the Hospital Wing while Pansy was Professor McGonagall's assistant in Transfiguration.

Tonks handed them two wedding rings, and they awkwardly slid them onto each others fingers, avoiding eye contact.

Luna and her new boyfriend, Tim his name turned out to be, were moving along in their new relationship. Luna didn't work, but Tim was a Quidditch announcer. He would be commenting on the games from now on.

Ron and Lavender were newly weds. Lavender worked in the gardens of the school for Hagrid and Ron was an employee at Honeydukes Sweet Shop. They were given rings, much like the ones Pansy and Harry now wore.

Ginny and Blaise have been in a relationship for three years now, but they were not married or engaged. Ginny was an assistant coach for Blaise's Quidditch team. He was now team captain for the Slytherin's.

When Tonks finally stopped in front of Hermione and Malfoy, she held her breath, crossing her fingers under the table.

Tonks twirled her fingers inside the water of the goblet and finally pulled out a piece of parchment, unfolding it and reading it out loud.

"You two are in a new relationship. Hermione, you are the editor for the Quibbler, and Draco, you are Professor Snape's assistant during Potions class."

Hermione didn't know whether to be relieved or not.

"Alright, now that we all know who are partner is and what they are to you, it's time to bring this meeting to a close." Sighs of relief echoed through out the Great Hall.

"Today is Thursday, which means on Saturday, you will pack up your belongings and be transported from your common rooms down to Hogsmeade. You will be placed in a house that matches the description of the house you chose, and from that moment on you will be living with your partner for the next eight months. Oh! And one more thing, if you happen to be married, when you sign any papers, you must sign it with the name you would be given as though you were married to your partner. Alright?"

No one said anything, everyone was too tired.

"Okay then. I will see you all in the Front Entrance Saturday afternoon."

**(A/N: There it is! Chapter two! I hope it was alright, I know it was a little longer than the first. I'm going to try and keep them all pretty much the same length.**

**Comment and review please!)**


	3. Moving In With The Devil

**(A/N: Hello and welcome to Chapter Three! :D I don't really have much to say for this one so; enjoy!**

**No copyright intended, all characters strictly belong to J.K. Rowling.)**

_**Moving In With The Devil**_

Friday had gone by too fast, in everyone's opinion, and before they knew it Saturday was fast approaching. Hermione hadn't been able to sleep all night. She lay awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her roommates slept soundly around her, exhausted from the anxiety they had been feeling for the past day about leaving their common rooms behind. And yet, no matter how tired she was, she couldn't stop thinking.

Why did it have to be her? Why did it have to be _him_? IT could have been anyone- they had two years worth of students to choose from- and she got stuck with him.

She already had made up her mind. She didn't care how horrible he was, or how much she hated simply being in his presence. She was going to do everything she could to make sure she passed this class so that she could graduate. He was not going to hold her back from graduating. She wouldn't let him.

The sun slowly began to rise outside the window and Hermione waited until it had at least cleared the tree line before she pushed herself to her feet and combed a hand through her messy hair.

She walked into the girls' bathroom and closed the door, locking it tight and walking over to the shower before turning it on. She stripped of her pajamas and stood under the water as it sprayed down her back, entangling into her hair. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back under the spray, wishing that all of her worries and stresses would slip down the drain with the water.

This, of course, did not happen. She bit her lip and washed her hair before she jumped out, wrapping a towel around herself.

She had just opened the door when Ginny was waking up.

"Hey," The red-head grumbled sleepily, blinking her blurry eyes over at Hermione's figure as she walked towards her drunk.

"Hey, Gin." Hermione replied, grabbing a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a pink zip-up sweatshirt.

Ginny was quick to get up, as always, stretching her arms over her head. They didn't speak to each other at first as Ginny got her things together for her own shower. Hermione quickly changed and was just casting a drying spell on her hair when Ginny whispered across the room.

"You ready for today?" Hermione sighed, looking at herself in the mirror with a small frown.

"As ready as I'll ever be I suppose…" Ginny smiled a comforting smile before she turned and disappeared into the bathroom.

Hermione quickly finished packing away the last of her things before she waved her wand and levitated them down into the common room.

Neville was already up, along with Dean and Seamus. They all sat on the couches, eyes blurry from being up so early on a Saturday. Neville turned at the sound of footsteps and smiled sleepily at Hermione.

"Good morning 'Mione,"

"Good morning Neville… Where are Harry and Ron?"

"They should be upstairs, sleeping." Dean spoke up, glancing towards the girls' staircase. It was obvious he was waiting for Ginny to come down.

"Oh, well, I better go wake them up. Gin will be down in a minute." Dean blushed slightly at being caught, but nodded his head in appreciation anyway as Hermione started up the boys' staircase.

She knocked lightly on the door before pushing it open and glancing inside. Most of the seventh and sixth year boys were up and moving around, packing their last minute items. Harry was up, slowly folding a sweater and placing it into his bag. Ron was still fast asleep.

Hermione walked in and started towards Harry's bed.

"Ready?" Harry turned to look at her and shrugged a shoulder, closing shut his last trunk.

"I guess so." He replied, combing a hand through his bedraggled hair. Hermione glanced towards Ron and Harry shook his head.

"He's in a bad mood this morning. I tried to wake him up but…"

"Don't bother?"

"Don't bother."

Hermione sighed before she admitted defeat and nodded in thanks. She put a hand on Harry's arm in an affectionate way before turning and walking out of the room down the common room. Ginny had finished her shower and now sat in the armchair with Dean. Neville and Seamus both looked rather uncomfortable. The minute Hermione showed up they distracted themselves away from the happy couple with conversation.

When the clock struck ten in the morning, Ron had finally trudged himself out of bed after much prodding from Harry, and the Golden Trio were wandering down the nearly empty hallways, dragging their luggage behind them.

A group of, now slightly more awake, Gryffindors followed in their wake.

They reached the Entrance Hall, only to find that the Slytherins were already there, accompanied by most of the Hufflepuffs and a few Ravenclaws. Tonks was among the crowd, taking head counts.

"Please, would you all stand by your partner so that I can check you all off?"

Harry winced from beside Hermione before he muttered a quiet 'see you later' and wandered off to stand by Pansy.

The girl looked perfect, which was hard to do on a Saturday morning. Then again, Pansy Parkinson always had that odd ability to look perfect every second of every day, no matter what. Her hair was always perfectly combed, robes perfectly pressed, make up perfectly applied.

Then again, most of the purebloods- save for Ron and a few others- always looked as close to perfection as one could be.

Hermione's eyes landed on Malfoy, who stood leaning against the wall next to the Great Hall doors. Blaise stood beside him, but neither of them were talking.

Malfoy had his head bent, his white hair falling to cover his face from view, and his arms were crossed over his chest, as though he were sleeping. Blaise was staring off at the other side of the room, occasionally flickering towards a couple and watching them for a few minutes before they seemed to bore him and he moved on.

"Well, let's go stand by our 'boyfriends'." Ginny grumbled under her breath. At least Malfoy and Blaise hardly ever separated. It meant that Hermione and Ginny had a reason to be around each other.

The two Gryffindor girls started towards the two Slytherin boys, who at first seemed ignorant to their presence.

Blaise suddenly turned his brown eyes and they landed directly on them. He nodded his head and Ginny politely nodded back.

"Morning." Was all he said, under his breath.

The noise was enough to draw Malfoy out of his trance and he lifted his head, blinking back the blurriness of sleep before his eyes landed on Hermione. He turned his head away, not even bothering to acknowledge her. Hermione glowered at this but said nothing, crossing her arms over her chest.

Tonks came bouncing over three minutes later, a clipboard and quill floating behind her.

"Alright, Malfoy and Granger are here. Zabini and Weasley." The quill flicked across the parchment on its own before the list flew in front of Tonks and she eyed it carefully.

"That just leaves Miss. Love-"

"Hello Hermione, Ginny." Tonks turned and spotted Luna, coming towards them with large and quiet Tim lumbering behind in her wake.

Luna looked about as warm and snuggly as a child. She wore a fuzzy white hat on her head that had little white cat ears attached to it. The sides fell all the way down to her waist, and they were part gloves- part paws.

"And Miss. Lovegood! That's everyone!" She bounced off again just as happy as when she had come over.

Luna spotted the other boys and quickly said her good mornings. Blaise nodded uncomfortably back and Draco dropped his head again down to his chest, as though if he could not see her, she could not see him.

He was obviously too tired to be a prick this morning. This gave Hermione some relief.

"Alright, now if everyone would follow me, we're going to start heading down to Hogsmeade and we'll get you situated in your new living quarters." No one argued, for what was there to argue about anymore? All they could do was go along for the ride and hope they don't spiral out of control.

Blaise and Ginny grabbed their bags, Luna had already skipped off with Tim following after her. Blaise prodded Malfoy in the shoulder and the blonde sighed, grabbing for his own trunks.

Hermione fell into step with Ginny and Malfoy fell into step with Blaise behind them. Together, the four wandered off after the large crowd, swarming out of the entrance hall doors.

The walk down to Hogsmeade was quiet, filled only with the sound of shoes sliding through the wet morning grass. A few people whispered conversations here and there, but most were too tired or too anxious to talk.

By the time they reached the Hogsmeade gates, Hermione was almost thankful to be going to a house with only one other person- even if that person was Malfoy.

Tonks first went to the 'House A' category as she called it. The abandoned houses and shops of Hogsmeade had been fixed up, no doubt with the help of magic, to be useful in housing a couple and perhaps a family.

Lavender quickly pulled Ron off with a squeal towards their new home. Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes. Of course, Lavender would be one to buy a big expensive house.

About a third or more of the group was dropped off at the 'House A's. After that, Tonks led people off to the 'House B' category, right near Honeydukes Sweet Shop.

"Alright, these will be the 'House B' categories houses. Three bedroom with one and a half bathrooms. Feel free to select your own home; they're all mostly the same anyway. Each house will be given a password for added security- since we can't have teachers down here all the time to watch after you. Remember, you're all adults now."

"Now, if you're a House C kind of person, please follow me. Less than one third of the class stayed behind- including Harry and Pansy- while the last part of the class wandered after Tonks.

"Sorry mate." Blaise said, clapping Malfoy on the shoulder before turning and walking after Ginny, who turned back around and waved towards Harry and Hermione.

Harry sighed quietly under his breath as he watched her walk away.

Most of the 'House B' students had already begun searching for a house.

"Well… should we start looking?" Pansy offered up. Harry nodded and glanced Hermione's way.

"I'll see you later, okay?"

Hermione tried not to show her sadness. "Okay." She mumbled quietly as Harry and Pansy turned and started off down the streets.

For a long moment she stood there in awkward silence, shifting her weight from one foot to the other and watching the direction that Harry had disappeared down. She wished he could have stayed longer.

Malfoy finally let out a heavy sigh before he repositioned the strap of his bag, picking up his trunk handle that he had set down when Tonks was instructing them.

"Well… guess we should go too."

Hermione nodded and together they started off down the road, glancing awkwardly at the empty houses they passed.

"That one?" Hermione scowled at the house Malfoy pointed to.

"With that color?"

"What? Green is a nice color."

"No."

Malfoy fell silent, obviously too tired to argue. Hermione wondered if he had slept anymore than she had last night.

"What about that one?" Hermione questioned, waving a lazy finger at a house.

Malfoy's nose crinkled. "Yellow? Really?"

Hermione huffed. "Fine." She grumbled, turning the corner and walking down yet another 'House B' street.

"…What about that one?"

Malfoy pointed down the street and Hermione followed his finger. It was nice, she supposed. A nice blue color, not too dark and not too light, sort of monotone with white trimmings.

"Alright." She nodded and the two started towards the house in silence once more. Malfoy kept his head down the whole time, watching his feet with tired eyes.

Hermione stopped in front of the door, which immediately asked for a password. She bit her lip and looked at Malfoy, who shrugged an uncaring shoulder.

"Um… what about a potion?"

Malfoy stared at her for a moment and she was waiting for the insults to come, until she noticed the glazed look in eyes meaning he was deep in thought.

"Rosemary?" Rosemary, a rare potion used to grant the user ever lasting confidence and strength. Hermione nodded, "Sure, I suppose."

After setting the password the two walked into the house, glancing around the front entry hall. It looked so… sitcom like. There was a coat closet in the front entrance, and a welcome mat. Down the short hallway and peaking to the left sat a kitchen, white with wooden furniture. To the right sat the living room, a couch and coffee table and mantle place. A bathroom was next to the bathroom, and then a flight of stairs down at the end of the hall.

Hermione started further into the house, her own curiosity getting the best of her. Malfoy lagged behind, glancing over the front entrance.

Upstairs was another hallway, with another bathroom and three bedrooms. One of which was filled with furniture, the other two completely empty. Hermione scowled, stepping into the one furnished bedroom and her heart began to pound.

Oh no… they wouldn't seriously…

"One bed?" Hermione jumped at the sound of Malfoy's voice and turned quickly to look at him, leaning against the door frame to the bedroom. She hadn't even heard him come upstairs.

He was staring at the bed with a look mixed with disbelief and disgust.

"I'm not sharing a bed." Hermione's blood began to boil in slight anger. She set her trunk down and crossed her arms over her chest, rounding on Malfoy.

"Fine, then you can sleep down on the couch. Or on the floor in one of the spare bedrooms." That seemed to knock Malfoy out of whatever sleep-deprived trance he had been under all morning.

He looked over at her and glared. "I will do no such thing! You're the one who will be moved out of this room if I have anything to say about it."

"Well, then I guess it sucks that you don't have any say in it."

"To hell I don't! I call the shots around here from now on Granger."

"Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"Because I'm the man here. I'm the pureblood!"

"Oh go soak your head!" Hermione yelled, grabbing the door and slamming it in his face. He just had enough to stumble backwards into the hall and avoid impact.

"Granger! You open this door right now!" Hermione locked the door and casually strolled over to the king sized bed, falling down onto it and pulling her trunk up with her.

Malfoy pounded on the door as she flipped open the lid and started pulling out her favourite tops, rearranging them around.

"Granger! I'm warning you, you better open this door or I'll blast it down!"

Hermione glanced at the door out of the corner of her eye and she couldn't help the small smirk that came onto her features as she continued to ignore the blonde brat out in the hall.

**(A/N: Comment and review please! 3)**


	4. Who Exactly Are These For?

**(A/N: This one was really fun to write xD I hope you guys like it! Let me know if there is anything you guys think I could improve on. I love feedback! Feedback, feedback, feedback!**

**No copyright intended, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling and her wonderful mind.)**

"_**Who Exactly Are These For?"**_

He couldn't believe she had done that, locked him out of his own bedroom! Who did she think she was?

He glowered at the door for the longest time, but he knew it would do no good to keep arguing. He was tired, angry, and very upset about this new class he was being forced to take. Arguing with Granger- though it always seemed to lighten his mood in the past- was not going to do anything for him today.

He growled, as though a vicious dog, before he combed a hand through his blonde locks and turned, stalking away from the door and heading downstairs.

He grabbed for his cloak, which he had taken off upon entering the house, and threw it over his shoulders before he walked out the front door. He stood outside for a moment, glancing up and down the street before him.

Had Dumbledore finally lost it? Pairing them together like he was- it was madness. He'd rather swallow Devil Snare than spend another minute in Granger's presence.

Cleaning out a library once a week no less.

He snarled and rolled his eyes to himself, shoving his hands into his pockets. Of course, Granger's idea of 'fun' was looking at books all day.

She hadn't even let them get a TV!

True, Draco was still a little iffy about what a TV was, but he knew he wanted it. And who was Granger to say what he could and could not have? Dear Merlin, why did it have to be Granger? He would have been fine with anyone. Anyone but Granger.

He started down the road, putting as much distance as he could between himself and that blasted witch that was now living it up in his new home.

He decided to go visit Blaise. If he knew Weaslette, she probably had him at wand point right now.

He trudged through the street with sluggish feet, wandering by house and house. Some houses were silent, others were quite loud. He could clearly make out a pair of students yelling from a house further down the street. Not wanting to get into the cross fire of that mess, Draco veered off track and took a short cut down and alley to reach the 'House C' streets.

He stopped in the middle of a 'House C' street and glanced around slowly, trying to decipher which one could possibly be Blaise's. He hadn't even thought about the fact that he had no idea where Blaise lived.

Suddenly, a door down the street opened and a trunk came flying out. Blaise's trunk.

"Are you crazy!" Blaise's voice yelled from somewhere inside the house. Draco raised an eyebrow and leaned his shoulder against a lamp post, watching with mild interest as Blaise came out, his face showing all signs of anger.

Another, smaller bag came flying out after him and it hit him in the back. He stumbled forward, but quickly righted himself.

Weaslette appeared in the doorway, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring down at the Italian Slytherin.

Blaise rounded on her, his wand clutched tightly in his hand. "What do you think you're doing?" he yelled up at her. In all the time Draco had known him, never once had Blaise raised his wand upon a woman.

"I am _not_ sleeping in the same bed as you!" Weaslette yelled out at him.

Huh, de ja vu.

"It was a joke!" Blaise yelled back at her. A few heads had started to pop out of the nearby houses, curious as to what was going on outside. "Of course I don't want to sleep in the same bed as you!"

Weaslette simply rolled her eyes and disappeared back inside.

Blaise shook his head, grumbling to himself as he placed his wand back into his pocket and started picking up his trunk.

"Not all rainbows and unicorns for you either?" Blaise didn't even jump- he didn't normally get startled. He glanced over his shoulder and caught sight of Draco standing behind him before he went back to his trunk.

"Oh, it's going smashing. She's quite charming really." The sarcasm dripped from Blaise's lips so heavy, Draco could have drowned in it.

Blaise stood up straight, clutching his trunk in one hand and his bag slung over the other shoulder. "I take it you've dropped Granger off and made a run for it?" A small smirk came to Blaise's lips. Draco rolled his eyes for over dramatization before he glared slightly.

"She's a nightmare! She already kicked me out of my own bedroom!"

"You're complaining about being kicked out of your bedroom? I got kicked out of my house!"

Draco supposed that could be considered worse.

He simply shook his head with a heavy sigh in return before he grumbled, "Want to go get a Butterbeer?"

Blaise seemed to brighten slightly at this idea.

"A Butterbeer would do me good right about now," he nodded his head before he started into the house. Draco waited out on the street until the other boy returned and they started for the Three Broomsticks

Hermione sighed as she glanced around at the piles of clothes that sat on the bed surrounding her. She pulled out her wand and gave it a little wave before the clothes lifted themselves into the air and started for the closet and dresser.

While her clothes were putting themselves away, Hermione glanced towards the door to the bedroom. It was a little past 1 in the afternoon, and Hermione's stomach was beckoning for her to go eat.

Malfoy had yet to make any noise, but that didn't mean he wasn't still somewhere in the house.

The minute the last dresser drawer closed she sighed and pushed herself to her feet, gripping her wand and starting for the door. She pulled it open and glanced out into the hallway, first left and then right. Nothing but Malfoy's trunk laying in the hallway, abandoned, met her eyes.

She resisted the strong urge to go snooping through his things and started down the hallway, slowly putting her wand away into her pocket.

One step downstairs and Hermione knew she was alone.

She didn't know where Malfoy went, nor did she very much care to find out. If he wanted to keep his distance and go sleep in the gutters, she would be just fine by that.

She entered the kitchen and quickly glanced into the fridge. Exactly one months worth of food was stored in the fridge- enough until they had to pay their funds for new groceries. Hermione was pretty sure that if they didn't pay when the time came, the next time she opened this fridge it would be empty.

She reached for the closet items and began making a simple lunch of bologna and cheese sandwiches.

A light tap at the window drew her attention away and she turned. A smile split across her face that could have rivaled Hagrid's whenever he came across a new and very dangerous creature to showcase for them.

"Hedwig!" she quickly hurried towards the window and lifted it up before allowing the owl to fly in.

She flew towards the counter top and landed, squawking gently. Hermione smiled and approached the owl, taking the letter from her and giving her some bread to nibble on before she opened the letter.

'Hermione,

I hope you're doing alright with the Ferret. Pansy's alright… I suppose. She's locked herself in the spare bedroom with her textbooks and hasn't come out for hours. I don't know if I should be worried or thrilled.

Have you seen them? The new bedrooms? One bed! I couldn't believe it when I saw it. I thought it had to be some sick joke. This is the whole reason why I got the three bedroom house! We could each sleep in one bedroom and the kid (oh god I hope we don't have a kid) could have the other if need be. Why can't I sleep in my own bedroom Hermione!

I hope Hedwig has found you… I know we're in different places now… I don't know what house you're in so I just told her to look for you. I told her you'd be in Hogsmeade.

Come see me sometime… please? Don't leave me alone with her forever!

And if this is Malfoy reading this, you better stay away from Hermione! And don't intercept her mail ever again!

Harry'

Hermione smiled at Harry's letter, she couldn't help it. It was almost like he hadn't left her. She couldn't say the same for Ron… she hadn't heard from him all day. Then again, he wasn't really the brightest. He probably hadn't even thought about using his owl to communicate with the two of them.

At least, that's what she kept telling herself as she quickly grabbed for a new piece of parchment and quill and began to write back to him.

Hedwig watched her the whole time from her perch on the counter top.

'Harry,

I'm doing fine with ferret-boy. He hasn't even been here most of the day. I don't know where he's gone, nor do I really care to know. Stop worrying about Pansy, just be thankful she isn't bothering you.

I did see the bedrooms. I couldn't believe it either. Three bedrooms and they stick us together in one? I guess I can understand where they're coming from though, I mean… we are supposed to be partners, aren't we? I feel like I'm playing House again- like I used to do when I was younger. Except the friends I played with I actually liked!

Of course I will come and see you Harry, don't you worry. It's not like I'm particularly enjoying the idea of shacking it up with Malfoy for the next eight months. Just try and keep a cool head.'

She paused and looked down at her writing, but she couldn't help herself. She had to ask.

'Have you heard from Ron lately?

Love,

Obviously-Not-Malfoy-Hermione'

She put her quill down and quickly read over the writing before she performed a drying spell on the ink and folded it up. She gave Hedwig another piece of bread while tying the letter to the owl's leg.

When she was done with her snack, Hedwig hooted at her before she quickly took off and disappeared out the window she had flown in from.

Hermione walked over to the window and sighed, wishing she were back in the common room, before she closed the window and turned back to her lunch.

Night fell too quickly in Draco's opinion. Weaslette had come stomping to the Quidditch shop the moment the clock hit eight.

She started chastising Blaise about how he wasn't in the Three Broomsticks- where he said he would be- and when he tried to explain to her, not so politely, that she wasn't in charge of him, she got even more furious and dragged him out before he could even exchange glanced with Draco.

And now here he stood, rather reluctantly, in front of his new 'home'. Ick.

His nose crinkled for a moment before he pushed open the front door and walked inside. He nearly ran into something- he couldn't see a thing. All the lights were off downstairs, while a small light flooded at the end of the hallway up the stairs.

Draco glared and kicked his shoes off before he slammed the door behind him.

"Honey, I'm home!" he called out sarcastically, sneering as he started for the stairs. He used the light to guide him, nearly running into a lamp at one point.

He finally made it to the stairs and climbed up them before he rounded the corner and stepped into the only furnished bedroom in the house.

It was empty.

Draco froze, reaching slowly for his wand in case she tried to do a sneak attack, until he heard water running. He jumped slightly, glancing around the room and spotting the door beside the dresser. No doubt it led into a bathroom.

Draco let go of his wand and scolded himself for being paranoid of Granger before he slipped his cloak from his shoulders and threw it on the bed.

He loosened his tie before he headed back out into the hall and lugged his bag into the bedroom. Merlin be damned if she was making him sleep down in the living room, or on the floor in one of the spare bedrooms. If she was uncomfortable with him being there, then she would leave.

He took out his wand and gave it a lazy flick. The trunk opened and his clothes flew out towards the dresser and closet, disappearing inside along with Granger's thing.

Just as a drawer was about to close, something caught Draco's eyes. He grabbed for the drawer and pulled it to a stop. The magic immediately died and the drawer opened itself up to Draco, who cocked a curious eyebrow.

He reached inside and gingerly hooked a finger around silk, red fabric, lifting it up out of the drawer.

It unfolded itself and Draco's eyebrow rose into his hairline when he realized what it was.

Granger had a pair of lacey, red underwear stashed away in the drawer.

A smirk rose on Draco's lips when suddenly the door opened to his left. He hadn't even heard the water turn off. Granger stepped out, her wet hair dangling down her back and dressed in a pair of pyjamas.

"Tell me Granger," Draco started, his smirk growing when he saw her freeze at the sight of him. Obviously she had not heard his very loud entrance. Or she had decided to ignore him.

He hooked his other finger on the other side of the underwear and held it up for her to see.

"Who exactly are these for?"

Granger's mouth fell open, her eyes widened in horror and shock. Her cheeks, already pink from her shower, tinted dark red like the underwear Draco now held up for her to see.

"Give me that back Malfoy!" she yelled, reaching for it.

He snatched it away, smirking down at her. "Nope! It's mine."

Granger stomped her foot. She literally stomped her fuzzy, slipper covered foot at him. "Malfoy!"

He copied her, stomping his own foot. "Granger!"

She glared and suddenly she was lunging for him. He danced out of her way, pulling himself up onto the bed. She glared up at him and he dangled the underwear over her head, smirking down at her.

"Now, this is how things are going to go around here Granger," he started, now that he had her attention.

"I am going to be the one sleeping in this bed. You can sleep down on the sofa." Granger looked ready to protest, but one teasing wiggle of the underwear and she clamped her mouth shut. Her cheeks looked so red she looked like she had gotten sun burnt.

"Second, I call all the shots. I'm the man around here and whatever I say, goes. Understood?"

"Malfoy, shut up and give me those back!"

Draco sighed, as though what she was asking of him was a big chore, before he shook his head slowly from side to side. "I don't think you're listening to me Granger. How's about I go parading these bad boys up and down the street for all to see?"

For the second time that night, Granger's mouth fell open in shock and fear. "You wouldn't!" she yelled at him. A devious smile came to his lips.

"Oh, wouldn't I?"

Granger fell silent and looked at him for a long time before she crossed her arms over her chest.

Suddenly, she turned on her heels and walked away back towards the bathroom. Draco's victorious smirk fell instantly and he frowned as he watched her walk away.

This was his fun time and she was ruining it!

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" he yelled after her. She didn't turn around, only disappeared somewhere into the bathroom. Glaring, he got down from the bed slowly, watching the bathroom door with cautious eyes.

She was planning something, she had to be. Granger didn't give up so easy, he knew she didn't. "Granger! Don't you want these back?" He took a step towards the bathroom.

Suddenly, the bathroom door flew open all the way and Granger's wand was pointed at him. He froze, looking towards his wand, which he had left lying on the dresser top on the other side of the room.

"Now, you listen to me, Malfoy." Draco glared. He didn't like how the tables had turned.

Granger stomped towards him and held out a hand, her other hand holding up the wand, pointed directly into the middle of his face.

"You can either give me those back, or I can break your nose again just as easily as I had in third year… breaking a noise with magic is much more difficult to repair than breaking one with your fist."

Draco looked at her for a long moment before he glowered and chucked the underwear at her. Surprisingly, she caught it effortlessly.

"I was only having a bit of fun, Granger. No need to get so defensive." He mocked, rolling his eyes before he pushed past her and grabbed his wand before disappearing into the bathroom.

Granger blushed a deep crimson red before she glared and walked over to the dresser to put her underwear back where it belonged.

After a quick shower, Draco stepped out and dried himself off before changing into a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. His hair hung, messy and wet on the top of his head. He flicked off the lights in the bathroom, after scrutinizing the light switch for about five minutes before realizing how it worked, and walked out back into the bedroom.

Granger sat on one side of the bed under the covers, reading. There were two night stands, one on either side of the bed. Granger had called the side farthest away from the door, which Draco found odd. Both lamps on the nightstands were on.

Draco hesitated by the edge of the bed, eying Granger closely, before he slowly put his wand down on the bed side table and lied himself down.

Bloody hell, she was like a hundred degrees!

He rolled his eyes and turned his back on her, staring up at the lamp beside him and trying to figure out how one would go about turning it off.

He stared at it for a whole ten minutes before Granger finally spoke. "You twist the knob under the shade."

Draco sneered, turning on her before he spat back defensively, "I know how to turn the lamp off, Granger."

Granger didn't even look at him, turning a page in her book. Draco roughly turned his back on her again before he reached a hand up and gingerly touched the knob. Nothing exploded, so he turned it and the light flicked out.

Granger's light behind him was still enough to light a beacon.

He pounded into his pillow angrily before forcing his head into it and pulling the blankets up to his chin, trying to block out the light.

He lay there for another three minutes before he snarled and turned on Granger once more.

"Turn that light off, it's bothering me."

Granger didn't miss a heartbeat. "Tough. I'm reading."

Draco glared and pushed himself up into a sitting position, reaching across her for the lamp. Granger shoved her book into his chest and toppled to the end of the bed. He could have sworn he saw her smirk before she hid back behind her book.

"Right where you belong, at the end of the bed."

Draco glared and straightened himself out. "Just turn it off and go to bed!"

"No, Malfoy. I. Am. Reading."

"I. Am. Trying. To Sleep."

"Then go downstairs!"

"You go downstairs!"

"Arg!" Granger yelled, snapping her book shut with a large eye roll before she slammed her book down on the nightstand and reached over, turning her light off.

Draco smirked at his victory before he lay himself back down, pulling the covers up to his chin.

Silence followed for a long moment and neither of them said anything.

Minutes ticked by into a half an hour. Still, neither of them moved, nor spoke, and neither of them could fall asleep. Knowing the enemy was so close was nerve-wracking.

"You're a child." Granger finally said, repositioning herself in bed to turn her back to him.

"Takes one to know one."

"Shut up."

**(A/N: Don't forget to comment and review pretty please with lots of sugar on top!)**


	5. Positive Insults

(A/N: Guuuuys! I am so, so, so, so, so, forever sorry! I am such a horrible person for promising more and then making you wait. But, never fear! I have written this chapter to the best of my ability as an apology. I tried to add more depth to… well, you guys will just have to read and find out! Again, I am very sorry for my absence! I have been very busy lately. I hope you guys continue to read and comment because I love reading your comments!)

_Tap, tap, tap._

The noise was rather quiet in the background, but it was enough to cause a slight stir in Hermione's sleep.

She was barely conscious of her surroundings and simply buried her face deeper into her pillow, pulling her blankets tighter around herself.

It wasn't until the blankets pulled back that her brown eyes popped open in slight shock. She had almost forgotten where she was.

_Tap, tap, tap._

She quickly sat upright, glancing hesitantly at the blonde that lay on the other side of the king sized bed. He was lying on his stomach, his head turned away from her, one of his slender arms hung off the edge and dangling down to the ground.

She would be lying if she said that she wasn't surprised she was still alive.

She had just spent a whole night in the same bed as Malfoy and she lived to tell the tale. Someone should write a book about it. (hehe, see what I did there?)

_Tap, tap, tap._

It finally registered in Hermione's mind what that noise was- after she had concluded it was no longer her… "boyfriend."

She shivered at the thought before she turned to look towards the window and caught sight of the brown, barn owl that sat just outside. The sun had just begun to rise over the tops of the other houses down the street.

She pushed the sheets back and stood, wincing as her bare feet touched the cold, hard wood flooring. She walked over to the window and opened it, letting the owl hop in.

A letter was attached to its leg.

Frowning, Hermione untied the letter. The owl flew back out the window before she had the chance to go find it any treats. Whoever had sent the letter obviously wasn't looking for a response.

She unclasped the back of the letter and let it unfold, her eyes quickly skimming over the neat handwriting.

'_Dear Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger,_

_We hope that your first night together as "couples" went alright. We wish to inform you that today you will have your first meeting with Professor Tonks to discuss your schedule changes and to provide you with further information on your new jobs- which will be starting tomorrow, Monday._

_A professor will be down at nine o'clock sharp to collect you and bring you to the school. Thank you for your cooperation._

_Signed,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_'

Hermione couldn't help but groan under her breath.

Her first meeting with Tonks was sure to go horribly, considering who she would be attending it with.

Hermione would be lying if she said that she wasn't a little bit disappointed that the letter hadn't been from Ron. Harry had confirmed last night that he hadn't heard anything from the red-head either, but she tried to push those thoughts away. Obviously, Ron was trying to adjust to this new life, and Merlin knows Lavender probably never let him out of her sight long enough to write a letter.

That had to be it. They would see him on the way up to the castle, and he would be moody and complaining like he always was.

Hermione brightened slightly at the thought of seeing Harry and Ron again and she quickly hurried towards the closet. She wanted to shower and get dressed before Malfoy even woke up; it would make things so much easier not to have to talk to him this early in the morning.

She grabbed a uniform and hurried to the bathroom. She took the quickest shower known to man-kind. It wasn't until she was about to get dressed that she realized she had forgotten a bra and underwear.

She stood in the middle of the bathroom, wrapped tight in a towel, staring hesitantly at the door to the bedroom where the cursed blonde would no doubt be.

She hadn't heard him get up. Then again, she couldn't have heard anything whilst she was in the shower, because she had a tendency to sing in the shower. Not wanting to be ridiculed by Malfoy should he wake up and hear her, she had cast a silencing charm on the room. Someone could have come in and murdered him for all she knew. She would not have objected even if she had heard such a thing.

Gripping her towel tighter around herself, she confidently started for the door. It was her house as much as it was Malfoy's.

She opened the door and quickly lost her confidence. '_I'll just run and grab them then run back._' She quickly decided, rushing around the corner to the closet.

It was only then that she ran smack into somebody. They both toppled and when they hit the floor, she knew that voice anywhere as it yelled out a very loud cuss word. Her cheeks flushed the brightest of reds when she realized she had just rugby tackled Draco Malfoy to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled, his voice echoing. His hands grabbed her shoulders to throw her off and his voice sounded panicked when he yelled, "Why are you wet!"

She quickly rolled off of him, standing to her feet and tightening her towel around herself. She didn't even look at him, she couldn't. She had never been more embarrassed in her whole life.

She quickly grabbed the bra and underwear that she needed and ran back into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

This morning was not going the way it should be.

Draco stared at the place where she had just been. His chest was still slightly damp from where he had run smack into a wet Granger. He shivered and wiped at the dampness, urging it to go away. He had Granger germs all over him!

He scowled at the bathroom door, where she had taken refuge, and he had a horrible feeling she would not be coming out until he left.

He rolled his gray eyes towards the ceiling, thankful that he had taken a shower last night.

Granger was probably one of those people who showered twice, probably three times a day. Draco was a dude, once every twenty-four hours was good enough for him.

He glared towards the door before he stalked to the closet and yanked open one of its doors. He had almost forgotten where he was when he had woken up. He had been blissfully ignorant to the fact that he was now "together" with Granger.

It was only when he registered that he could see the sun outside that he realized he was not in the Slytherin dungeons, and it all came rushing back to him.

His moment of peace had been ruined by the bright sunshine.

He quickly changed, putting on a pair of slacks, a white button down, next his tie, his sweater vest, and then his outer cloak. He stood in front of the full length mirror in the corner of the room and ran a hand through his messy hair before combing it to the side.

He had been taught from a young age that appearances were everything. If you looked like a slob, who would honestly want to be around you?

He straightened his tie once more before he caught sight of the letter lying on the bedside table in the reflection of the mirror.

He couldn't help it; he loved snooping, especially if it was through Granger's things.

He walked towards the bedside table, moving his tie and keeping his eyes locked on the bathroom door. He had yet to hear any noise from inside and he wondered if Granger had crawled out a window. She was probably lying in the front yard outside with a broken leg right now.

Draco smirked gently at this thought before he picked up the letter, quickly unfolding it and glancing it over.

His smirk quickly fell when he realized it was not a letter at all from her little friends explaining their secrets. It was a letter from Dumbledore, and they were to have their first meeting today with Professor Tonks.

Draco glared at the door to the bathroom in accusation, as though it was her entire fault that this was happening to him.

The door to the bathroom slowly inched open and Draco cocked an eyebrow as Granger walked out. Her head was high, her chin was out, but her cheeks were still tinted red.

It would have been amusing if he wasn't upset with the fact that they had to go see Professor Tonks together.

Granger stopped upon realizing that he was on her side of the bed, looking at a letter.

"What is that?" she asked suspiciously.

Draco cocked an eyebrow, folding the letter up in his pale fingers. "Why? Writing about me to your little friends?"

Granger glared at him, holding out her hand. "Give it to me Malfoy, that's mine."

"How do you know?"

"Because it was obviously on my side of the room!"

"Oh, the room has sides now? Okay, that means I get the bathroom."

"Malfoy!"

"It's on my side of the room!"

Granger sneered as though she were a dog and stalked around the bed towards him. He quickly dodged her outstretched hand for the letter.

"Do you really want to play this game now, Granger?"

She huffed loudly, crossing her arms over her chest. He stared her down and for a long moment neither of them moved. It was only when Draco lowered his arm a fraction of an inch that Granger's hand shot out and grabbed for it.

He smirked when she quickly opened it and read it over.

"Not the letter you thought it was?"

She said nothing as she folded the letter up and walked to her bag, stuffing it away inside.

"Makes me wonder what letter you _thought_ it was to begin with, Granger."

"Go to hell, Malfoy." She spat at him, throwing her bag over her shoulder and stormed out of the room.

Not so fast, Granger.

He quickly hurried around the bed, grabbed his bag, and started after her.

"Were you just not going to tell me we had a meeting or…?"

She rounded on him at the top of the stairs. "I _figured_ one of your _lovely_ friends would mind telling you. Oh wait, that's right. You don't have any friends."

He glared at her as she turned and started down the stairs. He watched her until she got to the bottom before he snorted and brushed the comment aside, hurrying after her.

"Oh, like you do?"

"Yes, Malfoy, I actually do."

"I can't imagine who would want to be in your presence all day. You're bloody annoying."

He could almost see the smoke rising out of her ears and this delighted him more than anything in the world. He didn't know why, it just did.

She was walking out the door without stopping in the kitchen and Draco quickly followed her, intent on making her morning miserable. She did, after all, bump into him and knock him over before he was even fully awake.

He was just about to make another snarky comment when he heard someone yelling from behind him.

"Hermione!"

Draco turned and caught sight of the little red-head running past him. Granger didn't even stop and little Weaslette shot him the most demeaning glower in the world before she linked arms with her fellow Gryffindor. Draco rolled his eyes at them.

"Long night?"

Draco glanced over at Blaise, who quickly fell into step beside him. He'd bother Granger later; he had eight whole months to get his fill of annoying her. Who knows, maybe he'd get her to crack one of these days.

"You have no idea." He grumbled under his breath as the two started off. The Gryffindors had already pulled their way ahead of them.

Students were starting to come out of their houses, some looking considerably better than others. You could tell who got along and who didn't last night.

"What about you?" Draco glanced towards his best mate, who scowled down at the ground in front of him.

"…She kicked me out of bed… I slept in the bathtub…"

Hermione couldn't have been more relieved when she heard Ginny's voice. Finally, another sane person to keep her from loosing it.

She was appreciative for Ginny's hooked arm as the two quickly started off to find Harry and Ron.

"How was the first night with the Ferret?" Ginny asked, glancing over at the brunette Gryffindor.

"Horrible, Gin. It's like he was raised by wolves!"

"Knowing the Malfoy's, he probably was."

Hermione cracked a smile at Ginny's blatant insult to the blonde. Sometimes she just adored Ginny and her sense of humour. It always put her in a good mood whenever she was feeling down.

"What about you? Zabini must have been as horrible as Malfoy."

Ginny thought about this for a moment before she shook her head. "No, not really. But I still gave him hell just for the fun of giving him hell." She grinned and wicked smile and said, "I made him sleep in the bathtub last night."

Hermione resisted the urge to smack herself in the forehead and instead settled for a groan. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Ginny! Hermione!'

Both girls turned and it was only then that Hermione noticed Malfoy had stopped following them. He had probably slithered off with his little snake friends to wreak havoc somewhere.

Harry came darting between two students and hurried down the road towards them.

"I've been looking for you two." He commented as he slowed upon approaching them.

"Well, you found us. How was your first night with Pansy?" Ginny asked.

Harry thought about this for a moment before he shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. He was just about to open his mouth when Ginny's eyes caught sight of something in the distance.

"Hey, I'll see you guys later, okay?"

Hermione followed the younger girls gaze through the crowd and quickly caught sight of Dean heading to the gates where a teacher would be waiting to escort them.

"Good luck with your meetings." The red-head said before taking off to catch up with her boyfriend.

Hermione couldn't help but chance a glance towards Harry, who stared off after Ginny like a dog being told to stay put.

She wrapped an arm around his and started pulling him along. He allowed her to.

"So, really, how was your first night with Pansy?" Hermione asked, trying to come up with something else to take his mind off the other girl.

He sighed and combed a hand through his shaggy hair before he turned to look at her.

"Actually? Not all that bad. I didn't see her much. She stayed locked away in that room of hers, and when it came time for bed she was already asleep when I got upstairs. But I slept downstairs. I don't know… sleeping in the same bed as someone else? It's weird."

Hermione nodded her head, she could agree with Harry on that. It was weird, uncomfortable, and for Hermione at least, led to an argument in the morning.

"Then when I woke up and went upstairs, she had already left. I found the letter on the bed about the meetings."

He turned his green eyes to look at her through his round glasses.

"What about you? How was the ferret?"

Hermione groaned, throwing her head back. "Please, don't even get me started." At least she had gotten Harry to smile.

"I wonder how Ron's night went."

Hermione felt her insides tighten as she quickly scanned the crowd before her for the familiar, tall red-head. But he was no where in sight. Did Lavender have him locked away in the basement or something? She tried to shake that idea away, but it seemed very… "Lavender-like".

By the time they reached the gate of Hogsmeade, Professor Binns- the ghost history teacher- was waiting for them.

They all gathered around him and out of the corner of her eye, Hermione could spot a flash of bright blonde moving somewhere to her left.

She was tempted to ignore it until she heard Luna's voice beside her. For a second, she had feared that it had been Malfoy.

"Hello Hermione, Harry."

Both Gryffindors nodded towards the petite blonde before they caught sight of the Slytherin boy standing awkwardly beside her. Hermione wondered how Luna's night had gone. Probably perfectly fine; it would just be Luna's luck to get the only Slytherin who was actually quiet and not so obnoxious.

When Professor Binns was positive that it was exactly nine o'clock, not a minute earlier or later, he drifted through the gates and started up to the school.

A student up front opened the gates and the large crowd of seventh and some sixth years started after him.

It was only when they reached the Front Entrance, the smells of breakfast drifted towards them from the Great Hall, that Hermione realized she hadn't eaten breakfast. She had been so intent on getting away from Malfoy that she had forgotten all about it. Her stomach now grumbled with the urge to eat, but Professor Binns was already leading them away.

At least she could take peace in the fact that Malfoy hadn't eaten any breakfast either.

They followed Professor Binns halfway around the school before they finally reached an abandoned classroom on the fifth floor.

"Professor Tonks!" Professor Binns called out as they all filed into the classroom. A door at the back of the room opened and Tonks came out, her hair a bright orange and she looked more ready than any of them.

"The students, as you asked."

"Thank you very much for fetching them Professor Binns."

The ghost simply nodded his head before turning and heading for a wall. He moved right through Malfoy, who toppled over backwards off the desk he had planted himself on, and moved through the wall and out of sight.

Chuckles broke through the crowd as Malfoy tried to right himself and Hermione smirked gently. Serves him right.

"Alright, how was your first night together?"

The laughter died down and everyone just stared at her. That always seemed to happen whenever she asked a question such as that. So many people were still angered about this assignment that whenever she asked a question such as that, all she received were dirty looks that clearly said "as if you don't know".

This didn't discourage the Order member, however, who only smiled. "Well, at least no one got hurt."

Zabini made a noise on the other side of the room and Ginny lifted her chin slightly, a small smile on her face.

It was then that Hermione finally caught sight of Ron for the first time since they had moved into their new houses. He stood beside Lavender, who gripped to his arm so tightly it looked as though any minute now he would loose circulation. Hermione averted her eyes, growing angrier by the minute.

"Alright, I'll call each of the couples in one at a time, discuss some things, and then you're free to enjoy the rest of your day as you please."

This seemed to brighten some spirits- especially Hermione's. She only had to survive a quick meeting and then she could be rid of Malfoy, at least until tonight when they would be ushered back to their homes and gated in like cattle.

"Mr. Potter and Miss. Parkinson, if you would please."

Hermione gave Harry's arm a reassuring squeeze before she let it go. He sighed gently under his breath and combed a hand through his hair before he followed after Pansy, who had already started for the door that Tonks disappeared into.

The minute the door closed, Ginny dragged Dean over to Hermione so she wouldn't be alone. Bless her heart.

It took some students longer to get through their meetings than others, and by the time eleven o'clock rolled by, there were only a small amount of people left in the room.

Zabini had fallen asleep, his head lying on a desk. Malfoy was staring out the window, swinging his wand lazily from his fingertips. Back and forth, back and forth. Hermione sat, staring at his wand as it moved, her eyes half closed in boredom. She hadn't brought a book, for she hadn't thought it would take this long.

Luna was drawing something or another and her partner was watching her, Ginny was reading a magazine on Quidditch, Ron was leaning his chin in his hand, trying his hardest not to fall asleep, and Lavender was reapplying make up for the fifth time.

Four couples left.

The door finally opened five minutes later and Parvati Patil and her partner came out, quickly heading for the door- their escape route.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger. You're next."

Malfoy was knocked out of whatever trance he had been in and his wand stopped moving, which caused Hermione to get knocked out of whatever trance she had fallen under by watching its rhythmic movements.

The two stood and started towards the room after Tonks.

Hermione was just about to walk through the door when Malfoy hurried his steps and darted in before her. Her hands curled into fists at his childish games and she glowered after him before she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Alright you two, have a seat."

Hermione dragged her feet over to the two chairs that were set up on the other side of Tonk's desk and sat herself down in one. Malfoy had already lounged himself down, sprawling out his long limbs.

"Alright, I have your chart right here that you filled out a couple of days ago. Let me just go over it with you."

Hermione sighed, leaning back into her chair. She tried her hardest to look engaged, poor Tonks was taking so much heat on her first couple of days.

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. You chose house B correct?"

"Yes." Hermione sat after a moment of silence. It was obvious Malfoy was going to be as difficult as possible about all of this. Tonks checked something off on her parchment.

"Okay, and you chose no extras, average groceries, and the minimal of entertainment."

Malfoy snorted slightly and grumbled under his breath. "It's been the minimal of entertainment, that's for sure."

Hermione resisted the urge to kick him in his shin. Tonks just ignored him.

"And your shared activity for this month will be to organize the library- which you will get together and do once a week. What day is good for you?"

Hermione glanced towards Malfoy, who quickly spoke up. "Not Mondays, Thursdays, or Saturdays. Those are Quidditch practices." Hermione rolled her eyes at this. Of course, now he would finally speak up only to cause a problem.

"Well, I can't do it Tuesdays or Wednesdays, I have extra classes those days. And Sundays I'm scheduled to write an article for the Quibbler."

Malfoy looked ready to protest anything she had to say, but Tonks quickly jumped in to save the day. Or maybe ruin it. It depends on how you look at it.

"Friday it is then!"

Fridays were officially ruined.

"Okay, and have either of you written in your journals yet? I haven't expected you to, considering it's the first day."

Both students shook their heads.

"Well, just to remind you, you have to write in your journal at least once a week. You can write about anything you want to, it is your journal after all. At the end of the eight months I will take them and grade them for you and then you can have them back if you wish to keep them."

As if they'd want to keep anything as a souvenir from this horrible experience.

"So," Tonks leaned back in her chair and smiled, "How was your first night?"

Both students froze a little inside. Though as much as they each wanted to argue about how horrible the other was, their cooperation with each other was what ultimately established their grade.

"It was…" Hermione started, trying to find the right word.

"Fine." Malfoy quickly jumped in.

"It was alright."

"Got along like chums."

Tonks raised an eyebrow and looked at them for a long moment. Hermione was horrible at lying, especially to a teacher, but Malfoy seemed to be a pro at it. This only intensified her hatred for him.

"I'm no stranger to your hatred of each other, you do know that don't you?"

Damn it. Caught in the act of lying. Hermione felt humiliated. Malfoy didn't bat an eyelash.

"Alright, I won't lie and say I haven't been planning for your meeting since you two were partnered together. Turn and face each other."

Hermione didn't move, and neither did Malfoy. What was she expecting them to do once they faced each other? Dear Merlin, please don't make them hold hands!

"Come on now."

Hermione sighed and shot a side glance at Malfoy, who looked caught between not doing what was being asked of him and thinking about the consequences that could follow pertaining to their grade. Slowly but surely, they both turned their chairs hesitantly to face each other.

"Good. Now, I'd like each of you to analyze each other for a moment. Simply look at each other. And then say something positive about the other person."

You've got to be kidding me.

They stared at each other for the longest time, glancing each other over, but neither of them could come up with anything to say.

He's a slime ball.

She's ugly.

He's cocky.

She's a know it all.

The list went on and on for insults.

"Well…" Hermione was actually surprised that Malfoy had spoken at all. His eyes racked over her and she suddenly felt very aware of him being there. She wished she could cross her arms over her chest to protect herself from his penetrating stare, but that would be a sign of weakness. And she would not be showing any weakness to Draco Malfoy.

"I think she has all her teeth…"

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes. "Good one Malfoy." He shot her a smirk with a hint of annoyance and fake mixed into it.

"Now Hermione, your turn."

Ugh, what was the point?

"Well… He doesn't smell like a pile of Hippogriff dung… all the time."

Tonks went to speak, but Malfoy was too quick.

"Well, Granger here as enough self-esteem to not care about the fact that her wardrobe looks like a drunken wizard had dressed her."

"Malfoy is kind enough to volunteer his time with the mentally unstable, like Parkinson and Zabini."

"You leave them out of this!"

"Or what, Malfoy?"

"What about Potty and Weasle-bee huh?"

"What about them? Why even bring them into this?"

"How can't I? They seem to be surgically attached to your vi-"

"ALRIGHT! I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!"

Both students jumped, momentarily forgetting the fact that Tonks was even in the room with them. She was rubbing her fingertips into her temples as though she had a migraine. She probably did. How many couples did she have come in today that yelled?

Hermione instantly felt horrible for loosing her cool.

"Look, I know neither of you are particularly happy with this arrangement, but this is life lesson that both of you will need to learn to live with. Finding, choosing, and maintaining a life style with a partner is difficult and sometimes scary in the real world. These lessons will help you when you grow up."

She was met with dead silence. She sighed at this and let her hands fall from her temples, leaning on her desk to look at them seriously.

"Fine, look at it this way. If you guys want to leave Hogwarts and get as far away from each other as possible, you need to pass this class. Otherwise, you'll be stuck here again with each other and you might end up as partners… again. Do I make myself clear?"

She looked at each of them in turn and slowly they nodded in unison. She sighed in relief at this before she said, "Alright, on more thing we need to get done."

She reached into her desk and withdrew a basket full of little piece of parchment.

"Hermione, would you like to pick your income factor for your budgets?"

Hermione nodded before she moved to sit on the edge of her seat. She leaned forward, reaching a hand inside the basket, and she could literally feel Malfoy's eyes on her. She ignored him the best she could and pulled out a piece of parchment.

She unfolded it and read off the number.

"150."

Hermione handed the piece of parchment to Tonks, who smiled and took it from her. "Oh, very lucky you two are. That's the highest number we have, there are only two in the basket." She wrote it down on her piece of parchment that she had been scribbling away at throughout the whole meeting.

"Alright, any real world money you make from your jobs, multiply by 150 and that will be how much you have in order to pay for the monthly expenses on your chart." She pulled out a fresh copy of the chart they had filled out earlier and handed it to them.

At first, neither of them moved. They only stared at the paper that was being handed to them. Then they both reached for it. Malfoy got to it first. Stupid Seeker reflexes.

"You decide _together_ what to spend it on, and turn it in to me at the end of the month. You also have to decide which one of you is theoretically the one who makes the money in the family. Is it just one of you or both?"

She rifled through some more parchments before she shook her head. "That seems to be it for today-" Both Malfoy and Hermione exhaled in sighs of relief. "-Are there any questions?"

Neither of them spoke up.

"Alright then, remember to write in your journals whenever you can and at the very least once a week. We have a meeting every…" she checked a piece of parchment. "… Monday morning at ten. I will see both of you then, alright?"

The minute she dismissed them, they both half walked- half sprinted out of the room, intent on getting as far away from each other as possible.


End file.
